Stumpt Wiki
Basic Rules * Do not add the last name of any Stumpt member, any Stumpt members place of work, any Stumpt members home address, any Stumpt members personal relationship information and etc. (for privacy reasons). As a rule of thumb, if you can discern information by casually watching their videos, then that information is likely okay to be put on the wiki unless it has been specified by Stumpt/Stumpt's mods or any Stumpt Wiki Beauraucrat, Admin or Mod that it is not allowed on the Stumpt Wiki before and after being added. * Do not add curse words, unless it is part of a quote (please use good judgement in this regard). * Treat others in the comments and the Stumpt Wikia nicely. No fighting, bully, harassment, etc. to anyone. * Read over all of your edit(s) and make sure nothing may be misunderstood as rude or offensive by anyone reading. * If you see someone added something rude, please remove it and if you think it's necessary, please report the user. Who Are Stumpt? Stumpt are a gaming group that consists of Ash, Jas, Price, and Rik. They are a 4-player dedicated gaming channel on the video sharing website YouTube and they also stream on the live video streaming platform Twitch. Stumpt also have their own website, Stumpt.tv. Stumpt.tv has the latest videos from every Stumpt channel or Stumpt members channel. Stumpt.tv also has Stumpt's upload schedule for their main YouTube channel on their website as well as a blog, a separate channels section and a Stumpt Merchandise store Their most popular series include Minecraft, Gang Beasts, Ultimate Chicken Horse and G.T.A. V, but they play many more games like Viva Pinata , Scrap Mechanic, Starbound and Dead by Daylight, just to name a few. The current main series on their YouTube channel is Minecraft: Invasion. Most of the Stumpt team have their individual channels like Stumpt Jas, Stumpt Rik, and Stumpt Price, who post individual content of their own playing either by themselves or with a friend either in the Stumpt team or outside the Stumpt team. Unlike Jas, Rik and Price, Ash is the only member of Stumpt who doesn't have an individual channel. All of Stumpts YouTube Channels Stumpt Stumpt Jas Stumpt Rik Stumpt Price Members of Stumpt Ash wikia.jpg|Ash|link=http://stumpt.wikia.com/wiki/Ash|linktext=Look at all the info on Ash, the funny, tech-savvy leader of Stumpt. Stumpts Rik face in real life.jpg|Rik|link=http://stumpt.wikia.com/wiki/Rik|linktext=Look at all the info on Rik, the funniest member of Stumpt. Stumpt Price in real life.png|Price|link=http://stumpt.wikia.com/wiki/Price|linktext=Look at all the info on Price, the most strategic member of Stumpt. Stumpt Jas' face in real life-1.jpg|Jas|link=http://stumpt.wikia.com/wiki/Jas|linktext=look at all the info on Jas, the nicest and most artistic member of Stumpt. Stumpt Websites/ Stumpt Affiliated Websites/Other * Stumpt's website - Stumpt.tv * Stumpt's merchandise shop - Teepublic.com * Stumpt's Main Twitch channel - Twitch.tv/user/stumptgamers * Stumpt Jas' Mixer channel - https://www.mixer.com/Stumpt-Jazzy Groups in Stumpt The Alabaster bros. *Rivals of Stumpt Inc. *Wanted for various crimes: factories that have polluted the environment of several worlds, company sabotage and attempted murder on multiple occasions. Let's Plays 'On-going Let's Plays' * Minecraft: Invasion * The Escapists 2 Weekly Series * Gang Beasts * Ultimate Chicken Horse Episodic Series * Crawl * A Gummy's Life * Shoot Shoot Mega Pack * Fat Mask Finished Let's Plays Minecraft Let's plays * Minecraft: Agrarian Skies * Minecraft: Ash's Zoo * Minecraft: Hubris * Minecraft: Shattered Skies * Minecraft: Villages Other Let's Plays * Terraria * Starbound * Ark: Survival Evolved * Far Sky * Factorio * Salt * Space Engineers * Civilization Etc... Latest activity Category:Browse